Jackunzel: Tangled
by JackunzelForever
Summary: Jackunzel Week Day 4: It's Jackunzel in Tangled! Jack Frost replaces Flynn Rider in this story.But instead of the whole-movie-shebang, there is only a preview. Please put "Jackunzel Tangled" in the reviews if you want me to finish it! The directions are in the story! Happy reading! :)


**Jackunzel Week Day 6! Only one more day to go! And copyright to Disney, because I do not own the lines that are from Tangled. BTW, THIS IS ONLY A PREVIEW. IF YOU WANT THE REST OF JACKUNZEL: TANGLED, PUT "Jackunzel Tangled" in the reviews! If I get 7+ people to put it, I'll write the rest. Peace!  
**

I put my paints away. "Today's the day, Pascal," I told my pet chameleon with determination. "Today's the day that I'm finally gonna tell her. Maybe she'll finally let me go see the lanterns!" Pascal puffed up, encouraging me.

"Oh, Rapunzel!" Mother called from the base of the tower. "Let down your hair!"

I took a deep breath. "Here I go," I said excitedly. "Now, go hide before Mother finds you." He hid behind the curtains. Then I hurried over to the window.

"I'm not getting younger down here!" Mother laughed.

"Coming, Mother!" I used my hair as a grappling hook and pulled her up. I grunted. I think she was getting heavier every time she visited entered the tower, shaking out her frizzy black hair when she took off her cloak's hood.

"Darling, I don't know how you do it, every day without restraint!"

"Oh," I said, breathing a bit heavier, "It's nothing."

"Then I don't know why it takes so long! Oh, darling, I'm only teasing!" Mother laughed, tapping the tip of my nose and walking over to the mirror.

"Yes, well, Mother, I-"

"Rapunzel, look in that mirror. Look at it. You know what I see? I see a strong, confident, beautiful young lady," Mother told me, pulling me in for a hug. I smiled. "Oh, look you're here, too!" Mother laughed again. I laughed nervously.

"Now, Mother, I just wanted to-"

"Rapunzel, Mother's feeling a little down today. Would you sing for me?"

"Oh! Of course!" I jumped up and scrambled to set everything up. I placed a chair near Mother, then a stool for me. I grabbed my hairbrush and sat her down. Then I sat down myself.

"_Flower gleam and glow,_

_let your power shine, _

_make the clock reverse,_

_bring back what was once was mine!_" I sang as quickly as I could. My hair glowed for a couple of seconds and Mother frantically tried to brush it.

"Oh! Rapunzel!" Mother scolded, setting the brush down, hard.

I grabbed Mother's arm. "So, Mother, I just really, really wanted to say that tomorrow's my birthday!" I squealed in excitement.

"No, no, no. I distinctly remember it: Your birthday was last year."

"That's the funny thing about birthdays, Mother, they're kind of an annual thing!"

"Oh, really? And what about it?"

"Well, Mother . . . there's been something I've been wanting lately. Actually, for quite a while now . . ."

"Rapunzel, speak up. You know how I hate the mumbling. It just sounds like blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, it's very annoying! I'm just teasing, you're adorable, I love you so much." Mother got up and walked away.

"Mother-ugh. What I really want is-" I looked at Pascal who encouraged me to go on. "I want to see the floating lights!"

Mother paused, an apple in her hand. "You what?" she asked, turning around to face me.

"Oh, well, you see-" I walked over to my newest painting. It was of me, outside of my tower, watching the floating lights. "I want to go see the floating lights. Up close!"

"You mean the stars, dear?" Mother said, sounding bored.

"Well, actually, I've charted stars-" I opened up a window hatch to reveal the painting I'd done of the stars-"and they're always constant. These appear on my birthday, Mother, and only on my birthday. I just can't help but feel that they were meant for me." I sighed dreamily.

"You mean leave the tower?" Mother gasped.

"Well, yeah, I guess," I replied uncertainly.

"Oh, I always knew this day would happen!" Mother wailed. "Soon you would want to leave the coop, the nest! Soon but not yet! Mother knows best!" She closed off all the light sources and the tower went dark.

* * *

"Ha ha!" I laughed as I flew through the air. The yetis were trying to catch me, but I out-flew them. I gripped my staff and yelled, "Wind, take me home!" And the wind flew me off. And it was supposed to have taken me to Burgess, my home. But it didn't.

* * *

When Mother was finished listing all of the terrors in the outside world, she hugged me.

"Rapunzel."

"Yes?" I looked up at her.

Her face hardened. "Never ask to leave this tower. Again."

"Yes, Mother." I sighed.

Mother's face softened and she kissed my forehead. "I love you very much, dear."

"I love you more."

"I love you most." Then she left. As she was descending the tower by my hair, she called, "I'll be back in a while, my flower!" And she was gone.

"And I'll be waiting. Here." I sighed again, resting my chin against the bottom of the wooden window frame.

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I said to the wind. "This isn't Burgess! Wind, take me to Burgess!" But the wind wouldn't cooperate, saying that this was where I was supposed to be. So I figured I might as well explore.

I was poking through some dead logs and rocks when I heard the unmistakable yells of yetis. "Oh, great," I muttered, rolling my eyes. Sounded like Phil was in front. I looked around for a place to hide, and spotted a curtain of vines. I dashed to hide behind it, because I really didn't want another battle between yetis and Winter Spirit. Make that Handsome Winter Spirit. That'll be the last time I try to sneak into the North Pole. North had upgraded security measures.

I saw light filtering through the other side of the cave I was in. I walked through and saw a beautiful paradise. But the thing that really caught my eye was the huge, tall tower in the midst of it all. I heard more yeti yells and chose to make it my new hiding place. I flew up to the huge window and waltzed in. I looked around. There didn't seem to be anyone here. But then I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and everything went black.

* * *

I had no idea who this man was. I peered at him from behind a mannequin. He . . . looked nice enough. I couldn't really tell, since he had fallen flat on his face. All I really saw was his white hair and clothes. I noticed he had bare feet, like me.

Pascal used his tail to point at the picture Mother had made on the floor of a scary-looking man. I cautiously approached the intruder and used my frying pan to move his face to the side so I could see him better. I flipped his hair over. His face didn't look scary. I pulled back his lip. His teeth weren't pointy! They were white and normal-looking.

The guy woke up. I panicked and knocked him out again with my frying pan.

After a minute of contemplating, I lifted him up. God, he was heavy. After many different tries I was finally able to push him into my closet.

I held my frying pan out, just in case he fell out again. "Okay. Think, think. I've got a person in my closet. I've got a person in my closet," I repeated, realizing what this meant. I looked into my mirror and grinned. "I've got a person in my closet! Don't think I can handle myself, do you, Mother? Well, mm hm, just tell that to my frying pan." I twirled my pan and laughed, but accidentally hit the side of my head with it. "Ah! Ugh. Huh?" I just noticed there was something lying on the floor

I walked over to it. It looked like . . . "Is that a stick?" I asked Pascal in disbelief. He just shrugged his tiny shoulders. I picked it up gingerly. It was covered with frost and it was freezing!

"Huh." I wanted to examine it further, but then Mother's voice floated up from below.

"Rapunzel! Let down your hair!"

"Coming, Mother!" I hurriedly stuck the stick behind the wardrobe and ran to the window.

"I have a surprise for you, dear!"

"I do, too!"

"Oh, I bet my surprise is bigger!"

"I seriously doubt it!" I said from the side of my mouth.

When I pulled her up, she thrust her arms out from her sides. "I brought parsnips! We're going to have hazelnut soup tonight, your favorite! Surprise!"

"Well, Mother, I have a surprise for you, too." I walked over to the wardrobe where I'd shoved the boy in and placed a hand on the chair I'd put leaned on it to keep him from falling out.

"I hope it's not about the stars, dear." Mother was placing the parsnips on the small table.

"Floating lights," I corrected her. "And yes-"

"Because I really thought we were over this," Mother interrupted.

"Actually, Mother, you _think_ I won't survive being outside by myself, but-"

"Oh, darling, I _know_ you won't be able to survive outside by yourself." Mother looked at me like she knew everything.

"Well, that's the thing, I-"

"Rapunzel, we're finished talking about this."

"But, Mother-"

"Rapunzel, I said that we're not going to talk about this anymore."

"Oh, come on! Just listen to me-"

"ENOUGH WITH THE LIGHTS, RAPUNZEL!" Mother shouted. "YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS TOWER! EVER!"

I sucked in my breath and stepped away from the wardrobe. The tower was eerily quiet.

"Oh, great. Now I'm the bad guy." Mother collapsed onto a chair and put her head in her hands.

I stepped towards her a little and hugged my arms close to my body. "Mother?" I asked quietly. "I-I know what I want for my birthday now."

"And what is it?" Mother asked, slightly annoyed.

"New paints? The ones you said came from the white shells?"

"Rapunzel, that is a very long trip! Almost three days' time!" Mother finally looked at me.

"I know. I just thought it'd be better than the-the stars," I sighed.

Mother walked over to me and hugged me. "All right, dear." I helped her pack for her journey and after we said our usual routine of how much we loved each other, she disappeared. I waved to her, then hurried back inside.

I took a deep breath before swinging the wardrobe doors open with my hair. Then, with a bit of a struggle, as he was heavier than me, I tied him down with my hair to a chair. Pascal decided to wake him up.

* * *

I woke to the feeling of something lodged in my ear. "Eugh!" I shrieked, jumping a little.

When I glanced around, I noticed something. When I glanced down, I saw that I was bound down by hair. Apparently, very strong hair. "Wait-is this all . . . hair?"

"Struggling-struggling is pointless," a girl's voice came from the shadows. "I know why you're here, and I'm not afraid of you."

"Huh? What?" I tried to peer into the darkness.

The girl stepped into the light. She had long, golden blonde hair that shimmered in the sunlight and wore a purple dress. And those eyes-she had huge green eyes that captivated me. She held a frying pan.

"Who are you?" she asked in an accusing tone of voice. "And how did you find me?"

I just stared at her, probably looking like a complete idiot.

"I said, who are you? And how did you find me?" she demanded.

I snapped out of my dazed trance and cleared my throat. "Ahem. I don't know who you are, _Blondie_, and I certainly don't know how I found you. I just found this tower and flew up. Oh, yeah. I'm Jack Frost. Maybe you've heard of me?"

"It's _Rapunzel_. And- Wait a minute." Her eyes narrowed. "Are you really Jack Frost?"

"Yup." I shook out my white hair. "Can't you tell? I'm handsome, immortal, fun, and I have great hair."

"Prove it," she said, crossing her arms and grinning.

"Fine, but I need-Whoa, wait a minute! Where is my staff?" I looked around frantically for it.

"I've hidden it," Rapunzel said in satisfaction. "Somewhere you'll never find it."

"It's behind that wardrobe, isn't it."

Then I felt something hard hit my head again and I blacked out.

**The Preview to this is done! I will not have a Jackunzel: Rise of the Guardians story for tomorrow because I'm already doing that for my Big Four: What Happens After story. Tomorrow's a big surprise! :D OK, so far I have gotten 5 reviews in my e-mail inbox for the full thing from 5 different people. I'm sorry, readers (and ImagineDragonz7) but I need two more people to write the story. Thank you.**


End file.
